


Call Me Daddy ;)

by imjaebumism



Series: Jackbum Rambles [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Cuddles, Daddy Kink, Drabble, M/M, just me exploring head-canons, thats it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjaebumism/pseuds/imjaebumism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first line is "Daddy?"<br/>But it's not what you think, I swear. (Or it actually might be, I'm not in your head.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Daddy ;)

"Daddy?" 

Fucking hell. 

Leave it to Jaebum to ruin the mood with one word. Jackson had just begun to bask in the afterglow of their last round of amazing sex and Jaebum just couldn't help but turn it onto its head. 

"Fuck you." Jackson groans. He rolls onto his stomach and turns his head away so that he can't see Jaebum's smirk like smile. 

"But 'daddy' though?" Jaebum laughs, reaching over and hooking his chin over Jackson's bare shoulder. "Is that going to be a thing I could look forward to?" 

Jackson shakes him off, but Jaebum just comes back like the offhanded pest he's always been, "Jackson."

"What," Jackson asks, irritably and somewhat lackadaisically. 

"You don't have to be embarrassed."

"Okay and you don't have to expect it again." He says, "it was all in the heat of the moment and it just came out."

"No chance it'll come out again?" 

"Nope."

"None at all?"

"Fuck you, Im Jaebum."

Jaebum laughs, climbing up ontop of Jackson so that his front is flush against Jackson's back and placing his head next to Jackson's. "What if I said I liked it?"

"I'd think you were lying." Jackson says immediately, his voice bordering on cautious. 

"Maybe I wouldn't mind... If you called me 'daddy' while I was fucking you next time." Jaebum whispers this time, hands caressing the upper halves of Jackson's arms. 

Jackson takes in a stuttering breath at that, his body heaving where he's being held captive under Jaebum. "Stop fucking with me."

"I'm not," Jaebum insists, kissing the side of Jackson's neck, "next time, when I'm fucking you, hard," he puts emphasis on the word his voice dropping a few octaves. "And you feel the need to scream out something, I'd like it if it were 'daddy'."

Jackson all but stiffens under him, his body reacting to what Jaebum is saying but his mind barely believing the words, "so?"

"So," Jaebum hums, "if you want to make me happy, call me daddy and maybe, I'll give you a reward." He's moved on to petting Jackson's head now, his hair falling through Jaebum's fingers effortlessly as Jaebum watches him lean into it, basking in all the stimulation, the ideas and what ifs. "I'm sure you'd love it."

All the wariness leaves through Jackson's eyes and Jaebum watches it dissipate, smiling broadly, "you'd love it right?"

There's only a slight hesitation as Jackson looks for something in Jaebum's soft gaze that he doesn't find, "yeah," he replies, voice low and eyes wide, clear. 

"We'll have to try it out, then!" He huffs, rolling off Jackson and onto his side of the bed. He lays down, his head turned away as Jackson stays shocked still behind him, his heart beating fast at all the promise 'we'll try then' holds.

**Author's Note:**

> If I end up having a lot more of these drabbles I might make a compilation... but for now, this'll have to do :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading and holla @ me here: imjaebumism.tumblr.com  
> also check this blog out~ got7writers.tumblr.com


End file.
